Ariel Serana
Ariel Serana was a Merfolk member of the Triumvirate and the founder of the Merfolk empire. She was the aspect of water, flowing and changing. All merfolk high queens were her direct descendants up to Ailani Serana last empreess of the Merfolk . History: Early Life: Ariel was among the first Merfolk created in the World of Keyvaile at the End of the Fay age. When she fist awoke and saw a beutyfull coral reef she was pleased and found purpose. Some years later she along with the siblings Kenen and Velorma Tefros were given powers by the sperit Anatapers. They became like the ArchFay but with added powers including immortally. The Triumvirate: She became the aspect of Water and buit the great city of Atlanerm. THe three merfolk split the sea evenly and ruled jointly from the city of Morro Sim. The three would rule peacefully for meny years as the Merfolk peaple began to flurash in both number and culture. But eventually conflict grew between her and her fellow Triumvirate member Velorma Tefros. the aspect of Fire. It is unknown why this started by it is stated that Velorma became to inpatient. Evently the two Fought a four year long war for power. Withing the first month The city of Vecref; wich had once be under Ariel's control, was captured by the Velorma acolyte Bradus ‘Brand’ Avri. The war was devasteding for both sides so much so that Keane the third member simply avoided the Conflict all together. Eventuly Ariel grew tired of the conflict and destoryed Velorma's capital Nort-Volis casting it into the depths of the Sea. This enraged the already hot-headed Mermaid who attacked Arial's Land with a firey passion obliterating the city of Null. Ariel would tell Keane of this, leaving out the part where she destroyed Nort-Volis. and the He agreed to help stop his mad sister. The final battle of this war was place known as Tefern, where the dead sprites and gnomes sank down when Nertovec massacred them and threw them in the sea. Here the forces of the Triumvirate fought in a fierce and deadly battle. Only when Keane separated Velorma from her body guard Brandus did Ariel strike facing her opponent in signal combat, Iand emerging victorious. She imprisoned Velorma in soul shell of Nirm, and artifact meant to cage demons and placed it in her temple in Moro Sim. Merfolk Empire: After the War Keane fled to the Far North in grief for his sister leveing Ariel the only remaining Trimvate member. She used this opertulinty to crown herself high queen of all merfok and rule directy from Moro Sim. During her raine the Merfolk people grow in number and power becoming the most populate species in Keyvaile, a title they would keep until the Fomraian crisis. She would created meny laws and orgiasations to keep her empire flowing. Eventuly she felt her empire was secure and left on a quest only she knew leaving the title of high queen to her Daughter Sernia, Powers: Master level Siren: She is a master of the power of song able of cotraol the tides and flow of the sea with her voice. Circlet of the Tides: A powerful artfact given to her by the spirit Didon, It gave her the power to created a powerful worapool to destroy her enamies. She gave it to her dauter when she left. Triumvirate powers: She has powers simpler to that of An ArchFay including Immortality and powerful conections with her people. None of the Triumvirate can be killed while the Merfolk people still exist. Trivia: Category:Merfolk Sort of Category:Founder Category:Merempire Category:Mage Category:Queen Category:Emperor Category:MerfolkHighqueen Category:Siren Category:Factionleader Category:Risingtimes Category:Female characters Category:Firstborn